degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 17 - Family Bible (2)
Main Plot (Dylan is at home getting ready for school, looking depressed. His brothers walk over to him.) Liam: You alright? Dylan: I'll live. Zack: We better get going. Dylan: You guys go ahead. (Liam and Zack leave. Dylan sneaks a bottle of liquor in his bookbag. He leaves.) Subplot (Brandon is in Band sitting at a desk. The freshmen are playing music.) Mr. Lucas: How's your packet coming along? Brandon: Fine. Just fine. (Brett starrs at Brandon and raises an eyebrow. Brandon uncovers his ad book for music schedules and smiles.) Main Plot (Dylan walks into school, drunk. Leo, Jonathan, Kaitlyn, Nate, Mark and Chantal walk over to him.) Leo: Hey man. Dylan: Meh! Leo: Are you okay? Dylan: Leave me alone! Kaitlyn: That doesn't sound like Dylan. Nate: Or smell. Jonathan: That because he's drunk. Dylan: No shit, sherlock! Leo: You need to calm down. What did you drink? Dylan: What ever I drank! Leo: Seriously, man. You need to settle down and get a hold of yourself. Dylan: Look Faggot, I don't go around telling you that you need to stop screwing Francis behind our backs, now do I?! Chantal: Dylan!! (Dylan takes out the liquor and starts drinking it. Leo gets mad and smacks the liquor out of Dylan's hand and runs away crying.) Jonathan: Not cool, dude! Dylan: It's not my fault him and Francis have been hooking up secretly. He's lucky I haven't told anyone. Chantal: Jonathan, take Dylan to the nurse and call his brothers. Dylan: I'm not going anywhere! Chantal: Nate, help him. (Nate punches Dylan and knocks him out. Him and Jonathan carry him out.) Chantal: And call his girlfriend. Mark: We should handle Leo. Subplot (Brandon is in the media room on the computer. Kristina and Manya walk in.) Kristina: Aren't you suppose to be in class. Brandon: Maybe, maybe not. Kristina: As President, I specifically explained the schedule of Media Room Usage. Brandon: Then why are you here? Manya: We're here to customize posters. What about you? Brandon: Handeling business. (Brandon gets off the computer and leaves.) Main Plot (Dylan wakes up in his room. Aqua, Zack, and Liam are there.) Dylan: Crap. I thought I was going to school. Aqua: You went to school. DRUNK! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought Zack was bad but you! Liam: Aqua, WE may need to explain. We know why he did this. Aqua: Why? Dylan: The other day. We found out that we have three different fathers. Mine is dead. Aqua: Oh my god. Liam: There you have it. Aqua: I'm sorry. Dylan: What happened? Aqua: From what I've heard you called Leo a faggot and exposed him. Dylan: I...did? I told everyone... Aqua: That he hooks up with Francis. Dylan: Damn. Aqua: I'm not sure what to do. Dylan: Me niether. (They hug. The brothers leave.) Subplot (Brandon goes to a bar with his clarinet. He meets the manager.) Manager: Hey kid. Brandon: Yeah? Manager: This is a bar. Brandon: And? I'm Jake Novak. The guy who is suppose to perform for you. Manager: You look young. (Brandon pulls out an ID.) Manager: Jake Novak, 17. Birthday's in a week. You're good. Ready to perform clarinet? Brandon: You know it. (Kristina walks by and sees Brandon. She storms in.) Kristina: What are you doing in here? Brandon: Do I know you? Manager: He's performing? for me. Kristina: He's 15! In a bar Manager: 15! I knew you looked young. Leave! (Brandon storms out with Kristina.) Brandon: Thanks a lot! Kristina: What were you doing in a bar? Brandon: Minding my damn business!! (Brandon runs away.) Main Plot (The next day, Dylan walks into school. He sees Leo.) Dylan: Hey. Leo: Don't talk to me! Dylan: Why? Leo: You exposed my relationship with Francis and you called me a fag. Now our friends won't look at me! Dylan: Look, I... Leo: I don't want to talk you! (Leo storms away. Dylan feels guilty.) Category:Blog posts